Familiar Silence
by Sadistic Tensai
Summary: One shot: While Tezuka is away in Germany, Fuji calls every night. This night is no exception...I suck at summaries but the fic is much better lol


It's been awhile since I posted anything here but I wrote this thisevening and well...what's the point of writing it if I don't post it anywhere right? Anyways, first attempt at a Tezuka/Fuji fic and really I never thought it would turn out this way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and please comment if you read

* * *

The ringing ceases and a familiar stoic grumble echoes through the receiver. "Hello?"

Fuji closes his eyes. Silent for a moment as he relishes the sound of the voice that he has missed so much. The voice that used to echo over the courts, barking out orders. The voice that used to hold everyone's attention as it explained the line up for the day's matches. The voice that used bring him such comfort and often made him weak in the knees when it was directed solely to him. "Good evening Tezuka," he says softly, his hand clutching tighter to the phone.

A soft sigh is heard. "Good evening Fuji..." replies Tezuka, leaning back in his chair as he closes the book he has been reading. His call was early this evening but Tezuka can't deny he has been stealing constant glances at the clock as the time drew ever nearer. "How was practice?" he asks just like every night to break the silence and, although he convinces himself otherwise, to hear the way Fuji's voice seems to brighten when he inquires about his day.

Fuji's smile widens and just like every night before he explains about his day and how different things are without him around. How the days seem to drag on, the sun never seems to shine as brightly, practice seems different without the constant wonder if he's being watched from the sidelines, and how when he stands outside Tezuka's classroom and stares at the empty desk he once sat in he's beginning to have trouble still picturing him there. These aren't the words that are spoken however, these are the ones that lay dorment in the back of Fuji's mind as he speaks about who played who at practice, the tests and homework he's had and the new concoction Inui has made that kinda tastes like cucumber, but only barely. Another momentary silence crosses the line but it is broken almost instantly as Fuji inquires about Tezuka's rehabilitation.

"It's going well," he replies. The same answer he has given every night since the phone calls began. Short and rather vague, but Tezuka feels it is a quite sufficient explanation of how things are going. He feels no need to describe the intimate, boring details of his days since even though he knows Fuji will listen intently and feign interest, in Tezuka's mind, Fuji could most likely care less.

Then the silence returns.

This one much longer then the ones that have come before. Fuji presses the phone closer to his ear to hear the soft sound of Tezuka's breathing as Tezuka listens for any sound that Fuji may have something else to say. This is usually where the conversation ends...but tonight Tezuka is surprised when that silence is broken. "Tezuka...I..." whispers Fuji in a timid voice that carries nervousness and the smallest hint of sadness.

The words have left Fuji's lips before he even reliazes it. A million endings to that broken sentence run rampant through his mind. He knows that it would be easy to confess it all, every emotion and every thought. He wouldn't have to see his face and Tezuka would be too polite to just hang up so he would have to hear him out. But it's not that easy. Too many times he has supressed his feelings and worn a smile to hid his true emotions and he realizes now that this is not to the time to tell him everything.

But will that time ever come? The moment when he can finally tell Tezuka how his heart sinks everytime he looks at the calandar and realizes they still have so much time apart, the way he has to fight back tears after every phone call and another failed attempt at trying to confess his feelings, the numerous times he'd waited till everyone had left the clubroom and carefully taken Tezuka's jacket off the shelf, clutching it tightly to his chest as he breathed in his lingering scent. But most importantly, will the time ever come when he can tell Tezuka that he loves him. That he loves him more then he could ever know and that his heart aches with the need to see him again, even if only for a brief moment...

"Fuji?" says the voice from the other end of the phone, a little softer then normal, in a tone that hints only slightly at concern.

"Ah gomen Tezuka, I was supposed to tell you that everyone misses you and hopes you'll return soon," he lies, although his voice shows no hint of a such a thing. It sounds honest and pure because he is really only speaking about himself. "Anyways, I shouldn't keep you...take care Tezuka..." he whispers.

"Good night Fuji," Tezuka replies, hanging up his phone, staring down at it for a brief moment before his eyes slowly close. "Fuji...I miss you too..."


End file.
